Love in the office
by Eeliab8
Summary: Completely AU! Greg is working on DNA when he sees the girl that he has a crush on, but things are complicated. The girl is Lindsey Willow will it end alright?


AN:/ this is completely AU! Though I got the idea stuck in my head and had to write it down. Enjoy and don't be afraid to hit the review button

Greg stood working on some DNA that Grissom had requested that were done right away, but tonight Greg was distracted. He was wagging her, she was beautiful he told himself. He tried to push the thought out of his head, he could never be with her. For one she was Catherine's daughter, but she was 18, he told himself and tried to hide the smile forming on his face as Nick and Warrick wandered into the lab.

Nick and Warrick stared at each other than at Greg. "Alright who's the girl?" Nick asked flashing Greg a smile.

Greg looked back down at his DNA. "No one," he squeaked out. He did not want to tell nick and Warrick about his crush on Lindsey. "Do you guys need something?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Warrick but handed Greg an evidence bag. "We need this done right away," he spoke.

Greg took the evidence bag and let a sigh escape his mouth. "You'll be after, Grissom," Greg said watching Lindsey, wander into the lab.

Lindsey Willows, she was 18 years old, tall, blond, and stunning if anyone could read Greg's mind. Lindsey looked over at Nick and Warrick. "My mom is looking for you," she told the boys.

Nick and Warrick nodded and wandered into the lab. Warrick turned to look at Nicky. "Was Greg looking at Lindsey?" He asked knowing that Nicky knew what he meant.

"Yeah he was. Greggo has a crush on Lindsey, and if he was smart he would not act on that," Nick replied and headed off to find Catherine.

Lindsey sat down next to Greg and watched him. Not many boys had interested here at the lab because they were all old, but Greg it seemed that he was just a few years old than she was. "What are you doing?" She asked flipping her hair over his shoulder.

Catching the scent of her coconut shampoo, he glanced over at her. Was she flirting with me? Greg asked himself. "Running DNA," he replied. "What are you doing?" He managed to say.

"Nothing, really," Lindsey spoke and began to watch Greg. "Wow that  
Looks really hard. I bet it takes a smart man to figure that out."

Greg looked over at Lindsey. "You're flirting with me," he made sure it was not a question.

"I am," she replied and smiled at him. "Is that okay?" She asked.

Greg did not give her a verbal response, but inside leaned over and kissed her. Kissing is everything that he had ever dreamt about, it was make and to Greg's surprise Lindsey kissed him. Greg ran a hand through her hair, and deepened the kiss.

Lindsey and Greg were enjoying their kissing but nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard, "what the hell is going on, Greg!?" Catherine exclaimed crossing her arms.

Greg and Lindsey jumped to their feet. Greg put his hands up in defense. "Catherine-" Greg managed to spit out. He did not know what to say.

"Lindsey, go wait in my office!" Catherine yelled, her tone anything but light. "Greg and I need to have a word!"

"But mom-" Lindsey began to object but was cut off.

"Lindsey Willows now!" Catherine yelled and watched Lindsey stomp out of the lab and into her office. "Do you want to explain to me what the hell, Greg!?"

"I...I...I.." Greg was trying to say something all he could do was stare in Catherine in horror. "Look Catherine I would never hurt Lindsey," he though it would be best to start with that.

Catherine narrowed her eyes at Greg. "So you think that you can just hook-up with Lindsey!? We've all heard your sex stories!"

"It's not like that with her!" Greg yelled back wish surprised both Catherine and Greg. Normally Greg liked girls for one reason, but he could actually picture a future with Lindsey. "I want to be in a real relationship with her," he said lowering his voice. "She's beautiful, smart, and her laugh I could listen to it forever," he said with a smile spreading over his face.

Catherine sighed hearing that, she was still upset but she could see that Greg really did have real feeling for Lindsey. "Let me go talk to Lindsey," she spoke and turned on her heels and wandered to her office. Catherine walked in and shut the door behind her. She put a hand up. "Don't say a word just listen," she said and started talking before Lindsey could. "Lindsey, what do you think you are doing? Kissing Greg!?"

Lindsey looked at her mom and rolled her eyes. "I'm 18 first of all,"  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "I like Greg, he's a nice guy and you know it!"

Catherine narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Lindsey, he is too old for you!" She spoke but the more she thought about it, maybe Greg would not be the worst person that Lindsey could pick.

"I'm 18!" Lindsey yelled back at her mom. "Name one reason why Greg's a bad person?!"

Catherine opened her mouth, but than closed it. She could not think of one reason that would make Greg a bad person for Lindsey, especially considering what Greg had just told her. "One date!" She said after a long moment. She wanders into the lab to see Greg working on DNA. "One date!" She yelled to him.

A smile spread across Greg's face, as he turned to see Lindsey standing, watching the in window. "This is going to be a wonderful relationship," he said being truly happy.


End file.
